Just The Girl
by JazzyEmmettandhearts391
Summary: Bella and her bro Emmett are finally doing something fun for the summer! Charlie is taking them and the Blacks to camp Wild Wood! Jacob has always had a thing for bella and she might have a thing for him too. What will happen when she meets Edward?
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is our first fanfiction story everrr!!!!

And we hope you all like it!!!!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

The Beginning!

"Hey Em, you ready yet?" i yelled.

"Yupperzzz!" he answered from down the hall.

Charlie had finally let us do something fun for the summer by taking us both camping. So we're going with my dad's friend, Billy and his son Jacob Black.

"Kay Sistaaa, i am all packed!" Emmett yelled while barging into his room, his suitcase in tow behind him.

"Ohkay well do you mind taking my suitcase and yours down to the truck? I have to get my tooth brush and tooth paste then i'll be right down." i said.

"Ughhhh fineee!" he whined.

"Thankyou Em.!"

Emmett is my older brother by 3 years. He is always watching out for me. He is really strong, but don't let that fool yah because he's a big child at heart. He is in all ways like a big teddy bear. But no matter how much he bugs me he is still the best big brother that i could have ever wished for!

I ran down the hall to the bathroom and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste. I looked around the only bathroom in our small house, making sure we didn't forget anything. I spotted Emmett's glow in the dark spongebob tooth brush, and his little bear toothpaste. (He's such a little kid!) I grabbed it and ran down the stairs.

Charlie honked the horn letting me know that i needed to hurry up.

I ran out to the car after locking the door on my way out.

"Sheeshe, aren't we a little pushy today?" i said sarcastically to both of them.

"Well if you would hurry your little booty up once in while then daddio wouldn't have to honk, now would he?" Emmett remarked while sucking on his ring-pop.

"Ahh c'mon now don't you two start!" Charlie said.

"Sorry Dad" me and Em said from the back seats.

And with that we began our drive down to the reservation to pick up Billy and Jacob.

AN: kay well we know that the chapters are really short but pleasee review!!!!

3thanx3


	2. Chapter 2

!Chapter 2!

Emmett needs to pee!

We pulled into their driveway where Jacob and Billy were waiting for us outside of their small home. We've known the Blacks since....well since forever. Me and Jacob grew up together. He's always been like my best friend. But latley it seems like he has more feelings for me than a friend should have. But strange as it seems i think i might have more feelings for him too...Anyways getting off topic. Emmett and Jake get along just fine, but you can always tell that Emmett really doesnt like me to hang out with Jacob. Like I mentioned earlier he is always watching out for me. Billy and Charlie have always been best friends. Billy is in a wheel chair now because of a boat accident **[idk i just made it up] **Charlie and Billy like to go fishing alot so when they do me Jake,and Em always hang out. Well usually just me and Jacob but now tht im older Emmett likes to tag along.

"Hey there Bells!"Jake yelled excitedley as i stepped down from the truck.

"Hey Ja......" was all i had time to say befor he pulled me into one of his suffocating hugs.

"Uh...Jake...can't....breathe!" i gasped.

"Oh yea, sorry" he said befor reluctantly letting go of me. He walked over to where Charlie, Billy and Emmett were standing and gave Charlie a more manlier hug. Then jokingly punching Em in the shoulder.

"So are we going or what?" Billy said in an excited tone.

"Yupp lets go!" Charlie said.

We all piled into my truck. Me between Emmett and Jacob in the back, and Billy and Charlie in the front. We had a total of 8 hours befor we got to our destination. We were heading to a camp just outside of Port Angeles, called camp Wild Wood.

The first 2 hours of the ride were pleasant. Nothing but talking, and catching up, and a couple of car ride games. It was rather enjoyable. That was until Emmett complained that he had to pee.

"Ahh c'mon Em we just turned on to the 190. You'll have to wait at least a half hour before we get somewhere where you can relieve yourself." Charlie said.

"But I have to peeeeeeeeeee!" Emmett whined.

"Well you'll just have to hold it!" Billy replied.

"Fine but when Bella's feet start to get wet dont complain!" he shouted.

It took me a moment to relize that he meant when he peed on me!

"Dad just pull over so diaper boy here can go and relieve himself!" I complained.

"Ughh finee!" Charlie and Billy said in unison.

"Oh yeaa, you say yes to her but not me!?!?" Emmett said.

"OH JUST GO!" we all yelled once Charlie had pulled over to the side of the road.

"Oh, well then" he said opening the door to get out. "I feel the Love!!!!!!!" he screamed before slamming the door in our faces, and waddling off to the woods to pee.

After watching Em do his potty dance into the woods we all broke down into laughter.

Once everyone was done laughing it got really quiet.

"Yo Charlie, Crank up them tunes!" Billy exclaimed like some 16 year old.

"You gots it bro!" Charlie said while putting on some old 80's music from their time.

"Oh my god" me and Jacob sighed together while Charlie and Billy began to imitate the guitar solos.

"Uhh, Dad seriously, do you think you this music could be any louder?" I asked sarcastically.

Unfortunatley he thought that I was being serious. "Sure thing chicky!" he replied and turned the volume up as loud as it could possibly go. I really didn't think my truck could take much more of this!

"Soo..." Jacob siad then stretching and yawning widely. I turned and looked out the window and watched the trees go by. I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders. "You okay?" he asked. "Well besides my father trying to act all cool and embarrass himself, im fine" i said. He chuckled and i leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. I sighed contently.

Just then Charlie layed on the horn letting Emmett know that he had to hurry up. It scared the hell out of me and Jacob. It must have scared Emmett too because he came running out of the woods, almost tripping on a couple rocks.

Emmett opened the door and took one look at me and Jacob before he screamed "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?!?!" "Get you're scumey hands off of my little sister!!!!" he screamed at Jacob.

"Why should I?" Jake hissed.

"Because she obviously doesn't like it!" Em shouted.

I was suprised that Charlie and Billy hadn't turned around yet to see what was going on. Then i realized that the music was still all the way up.

"Well if she didn't like it then i think she would have pulled away instead of leaning in!" Jake shouted back.

C'mon you guys, will you please stop fighting!" I yelled.

"B...But..." Em said before i cut him off.

"No buts! Now leave eachother alone!" i said. "I am old enough to take care of myself so layoff!"

"Fineee" he mumbled. He pouted and got in and shout the door. He glared at Jake and gave him a look that said go any farther and ill rip your neck out of your throat.

I felt kind of bad for screaming at Emmett, but he deserved it! I'm getting sick of him always watching out for me and treating me like i'm a child! I mean really i'm almost 16!!!! I can handle myself!

Just then Charlie honked again, as Billy yelled out the window "Emmett hurry up!!!"

"Uhh right here Dad!" Emmett yelled over the loud music, startling both of them.

"Oh, ohkay then" Charlie replied while turning down the music. "Well then here we go." he said and we continued our ride to the camp ground.

AN: kay well not as short as the last one but not tht long either! sorry i just wanted to get this chapter out there!

and incase u were wondering my name is ashley! and im writing these with my neice ciara!!!!! lol i loveeee her! [=

kay well pleaseeeeeee review! and ill try to have the next chapter out by tuesday!!!!  
review please!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Mighty Taco!

"Dad i'm hungry!' both Jacob and Emmett yelled at the same time. They turned and glared at eachother befor turning back to their complaining.

"Ohkay uhm, ..........I think there is a Mighty Taco down he road" Charlie said.

"Oh God NO!' I screamed at Charlie. "Come on Dad you of all people should know wha happens to Em when he eats Mexican food!!! pppllleeeeaaasssseeee don't do this to me!"

"Well it's another 2 other till some other fast food place and we'll be at the camp ground in a half hour. Besides i think you can deal with it." Charlie said.

"Whatever Dad but when you can't breathe and your eyes begin to burn then you'll be sorry!" I replied.

We pulled into the Mighty Taco's drive way.

**[{i just made up the orders [= lol!}]**

Charlie ordered - 2 Taco's with sour creme.

Billy ordered - The same as Charlie but with tomatoes.

Jacob & Emmett both got - Mighty MIGHTY burritos.

And I ordered normal Nachos!

We pulled into the next window and paid. Then we got our food and Billy handed me, Jake, and Em ours.

This was not going to turn out good.

As soon as the guys all got their food they began scarfing it down like pigs! It was sooooo disgusting!!! I ate mine slowly. Once we were all done we gave it to Emmett to take inside and throw out. Then we were back on the road again. Jacob wrapped his arm back around me, but this time around my waist. This made Emmett furious but I shot him a look that told him to layoff. He crossed his arms and pouted. Then he began to look out the window.

I was growing extremely tired and leaned into Jake, resting my head on his chest. He then wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me closer. I yawned and slowly drifted out of conciousness.

**AN: sorry it took sooo long! i went to the david srchuleta concert with my best friend on tuesday and i had a dance to go to yesterday!!!**

**im soooo sorry! i promise the next chapter will not take as long!!!**

**but anyways pleaasseee review!!!! i need ideas!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Deadly Gas leaks and drooling.

"Awww Em. That's nasty!" Billy shouted. I couldn't figure out if I was dreaming or if I was awake.

"I'm sorry I can't help it!" Emmett said while trying to hold back his laughter.

What are they talking about? I thought. I took a deep breath through my nose and gagged. My eyes snapped open.

"Ughh, what's that smell???" I asked, and plugged my nose.

"Your brother…had a…..deadly…gas leak!!!" Charlie said between gasps of breaths.

"Oh my god, EMMETT!!!" I yelled. I went to sit up but I couldn't. I looked behind me and realized that Jacob was still sleeping, and still had his arms wrapped around me. I don't know how he didn't wake up yet. The smell was pretty much suffocating me!

"Charlie pleeassee! Roll down the window!!!" I yelled.

"They are down but he keeps farting!" Charlie yelled back.

I glared at Emmett.

I'm sorry! I really can't help it!" He said, trying really hard not to laugh.

I felt something wet hit my head and roll down the back of my neck.

"Uhh Dad, could you maybe roll the windows back up? I think its beginning to rain." I said.

"Bells hate to break it to yah, but it ain't raining. It's actually a clear sky for once." Billy said.

A clear sky isn't normal for Forks, Washington. The town of Forks gets more rain than almost any other part of the country.

I felt another drop of water hit my head. I touched the spot where it hit. It didn't feel like rain. It was gooey, and sticky. I brought my hand down and looked at it. It wasn't rain, it was drool! Jake was drooling on me!!!

"EWWWWW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This must have startled Charlie because he slammed on the breaks. Lucky for us, we weren't on a busy road.

Everyone turned to look at me as Emmett said, "Bella I know that my farts are deadly but you don't need to scare the crap out of us!"

"Yea Bells that really wasn't necessary." Billy said.

"But Jacob just drooled on me!" I screamed back.

They all looked at one another. Then back to me. Then they all burst out laughing.

I pushed away from Jake, who was already starting to wake up.

"Whaa…what happened?" he asked sleepily. "Ughh…..what's that smell???" he asked.

"Well the smell would be Emmett's gas problems. And the other problem would be that you need to learn how to sleep without drooling!" I yelled.

"Ohh…Uhm…sorry." He said with an apologetic smile.

Everyone else was still laughing. Me and Jacob just sat there glaring at them.

"Uhm, Dad you might want to start moving again! You're holding up a line of cars." I said

"Oh….ohkay." Charlie said while trying to stop his laughing.

He started the car and we driving again. Emmett's farting had subsided for now. So it really didn't smell as bad anymore.

"Hey Charlie, how much longer do we have?" Jacob asked.

"We have approximately 15 minutes before we are there." Charlie said.

"Good." Jacob said.

Jake wrapped his arm back around me and moved me closer.

"Jake you can put your arm around me as long as you promise to stay awake." I said sarcastically.

"Kay I promise." He said and rolled his eyes.

He wrapped both of his arms around me and I leaned into him. The rest of the ride went by smoothly.

**AN: kay longer than chapter 3! Lol and I can't wait to get chapter 5 out to you guys!!! Pleaseee review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Welcome to Camp Wild Wood!

"Kay we're here! Welcome to Camp Wild Wood everyone!" Charlie yelled as we pulled into the camp ground. I sat up in my seat, still in Jake's arms and looked out the window. The first thing that caught my eyes was the beautiful lake. It was huge! It literally took my breath away when I saw it. The sun looked absolutely beautiful as it shone in the top of the water. "Wow" I whispered. Towards the middle of the lake there was an island with docks all around it and what looked like a few canoes hooked to them. I continued looking out the window while Billy and Charlie parker the truck, and went inside the front office to check in. There were trees everywhere! And where there wasn't a tree there were bathrooms, playgrounds, Trailers, Tents, cabins, ponds, and sooo much more! It was sooo beautiful here! I was pretty much jumping up and down in my seat with the excitement of it all!

After about 20 minutes of staring out the window, Charlie and Billy came back with out site number and a few more informational sheets.

"Lucky number 21c!" Billy said. "How's that a lucky number?" Emmett asked. "Because I feel like making it a lucky number!" Billy retorted.

"Kay everyone, keep an eye out for site 21c!" Charlie shouted, trying to get everyone off the topic of getting mad at each other.

-"First one to spot it gets to pick out their tent0mate! Jake shouted whole while looking at me.

"Kay get ready….set…..Look!" Billy shouted.

Everyone got quiet and watched out the window as Charlie drove slowly through the camp. After we drove around for about 10 minutes Emmett finally shouted "Ohhh,…..OHHH! 21 c dead ahead!" in an excited voice.

Charlie pulled my truck into the camp site and pulled it to a stop. Finally ending the deafening roar of the engine.

As we all got out of the truck Emmett yelled "Hello Camp creatures! The amazing Emmett has finally arrived!" He began to step down from the truck but missed the step and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Good one Em." Charlie said, and rolled his eyes.

"My bad" Emmett said while standing up and rubbing the dirt off of him.

"Well since I spotted the campsite first, I get to choose my Tent-mate!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Save it Em, we already decided who's with who. You and Jake are in the big one, Billy and I are in the other big one, and Bella you get the smaller one because you're sleeping by yourself because you're the only girl. Jake looked kinda bummed because now he couldn't sleep with me. For some reason, I also felt a little upset about it too.

"Ohkay everyone grab a tent and start putting it up around the fire pit." Charlie said. Me and Jake helped Billy get into his wheel chair, while Charlie and Em put up their tents. Then Jake helped me put up my tent. After things began to settle down a bit we began to start a fire. Just then one of the Camp officers drove into our site.

"Hey ya'll my names Rachel! I saw you com in earlier and I just thought that I'd come and welcome you to Camp Wild Wood! Did you guys pick up an activities schedule sheet up at the front desk?" she asked din a strange southern accent.

"Hi there!" Charlie said, getting up off of the chair that he was sitting in. "My name is Charlie, and this is my daughter Bella, sun Emmett, my friend Billy, and his son Jacob. No I do not believe that we picked up a sheet." He said while shaking her hand and introducing us.

"Pleasure to meet you all, and if you would like I have a few extras with me." She said while pulling out and handing him 5 brightly colored, green and blue pieces of paper. Listed on it were the week's daily scheduled activities.

"There is a bonfire down on the beach tonight. Everyone is invited. There will be ghost stories, roasting marsh mellows, hot dog and mini pies!" Emmett perked up when he heard her mention food. "A lot of people go and it's really fun. It begins at 8:30 so that would give you about an hour to get ready." She said.

"Ohh, did you hear that guys? There's a bonfire tonight! How bout it?" Charlie said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Sure" we all said together.

"Ohkay great! Then I guess I'll see you all there!" Rachel said. "If you ever need anything I'll be at site 30c in the cabin area. Talk to ya'll soon bye!" she said before getting on her little golf cart type thing and driving off to the next site.

**AN: soo how did you guys like it??? It originally wasn't finished but I just had to get it out to you guys! I'm starting the 6****th**** chapter today and I hope to have it out to you bye Monday the 16****th****! Possibly earlier! Pleasseee review! It would really mean a lot to me! And I need ideas! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay! so here it is you guys!!! im sooo sorry that it took sooo long! i got writers block and i didnt get any reviews so i didnt think anyone liked it so i just stopped writing but then my beta (aka best friend foreverrr!:) encouraged me to continue writing it. so a special thanks to my beta froggii95 who has some amazinggg stories by the way!!! you should go and check them out (; haa so i wont take anymore of your time! i now give you chapter six!**

**Chapter 6! **

**Bella POV**

"Kay so I guess we have another 30 or so minutes before we should get ready to go. What do you all want to do?" Charlie asked.

"We could take a walk?" I suggested. I really wanted to do something other than sit around like we had to do earlier for the ride up here.

"Nahhh, I don't feel like getting up yet." Emmett mumbled from his chair.

"I'm good" Billy said.

Charlie nodded his head in amusment at the lazy bunch.

"Well I'm gonna just take a walk anyways. See what else there is to do." I said while grabbing my jacket off the bench I was sitting on. "Here take this it's beginning to get dark." Charlie said, handing me a flashlight.

"I'll go too." Jake said.

"Kayy, we'll be back in a bit." I yelled.

Jacob and I stood up and began walking out of the camp site.

"So which way should we go?" Jake asked. I pointed towards the lake. Or at least the direction i thought was the lake. "Okay here we go." he started walking down the path towards the lake, side by side. It began to get darker as the sun was setting. I pulled out the flashlight and turned it on. It was a small flashlight but still it was able to illuminate everything in front of us. We kept walking in silence, just taking everything in. It felt good to stretch my legs after that long car ride. I was looking ahead at the huge pine trees when I tripped over a rock that was jutting out of the sand path. I fell forward but was caught by a strong pair of arms around my waist. He caught me just before my face could collide with the sand.

Jake pulled me back to a standing position. "I was waiting for something like that to happen," he sighed, a grin playing on his face.

I felt my cheeks burn as I blushed. I was thankful that it was just dark enough to hide the color of my face. "Thanks." I whisered.

"You're welcome." he said. He slipped his hand into mine and I didn't pull away.

I hadn't realized that we had already reached the lake until Jake let go of my hand and sat down. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down too. I took my flip flops off and slid my feet into the water. It was supprisingly warm. Jake watched me for a moment before doing the same. I looked out over the water and was watching the sun go down when Jake sighed. "Beatutiful isn't it?" I asked. "It's okay I guess" Jacob said. He turned and looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Bella there's something I wanted to tell you." he said nervously. "Well what is it?" I asked. "Bella I... I really like you, more than just a friend." He said in a small voice. "I've liked you for a while now, I just never really had the courage to tell you face to face." he said.

"Oh..." I said. This realy caught me off guard. Jacob Black liked me!?!? He's liked me for a while now??? Did I like him too? I mean sure i've had feelings for him before, but did I like him more as a big brother like Emmett, or like like him? I actually might have feelings for him too... Well there's only one way to find out.

"I like you too Jake." I said in almost a whisper. I watched as a huge grin spread across his face. Soon I could feel a smile of my own etching its way across my face.

"Really?" Jaked asked. "Really." I said. "So then would you...uhm...maybe...errr...like to go out sometime?" he asked i an anxious voice.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"Okay!" Jacob said. It was plainly obvious to hear the excitement hiding in his voice.

We sat in silence together for about 5 minutes. Just taking in everything that we had just admitted. A cool beeze blew past us and I shivered. Jacob noticed and he sooped me up in his strong arms and sat me in his lap. He was sooo warm! He wrapped boh his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. He sighed contently.

About 10 minutes later he sighd and said "we shou probaby be getting back." His voice sounded a bit upset. "yea,I guess we shouold." I said in a soft whisper. I honestly really did not want to ever leave. In his arms I felt prfecty safe and happy. But as I have learned in life, the good things never stay forever. He stood up pulling me with him, and we walked back to the campsite hand in hand.

AN: sooo how did you guys like it!?! again im sooo sorry for the long wait! but im typing the next one now and should have it out to you befor monday!!! ohmygoshhh six more days till new moon!!!! :D anyone else goin to see the midnight premiere!?!? can't wait sooo excited! Another thanks to my beta Erika(: i love yah girl!!! R&R please!!!


End file.
